Muffet
Muffet (/ˈmʌ.fɪt/) is a mini boss encountered in Hotland. She is featured running a bake sale, being very angry at passers who don't purchase anything from it. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Appearance Muffet is a spider monster with periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She is also shown holding two teacups in her upper hands and two teapots in her middle hands. Main Story Neutral Route Muffet appears to be the leader of the spiders in the Underground. She also runs her own bake sale in Hotland, with the purpose of raising funds to rescue the spiders trapped in the Ruins, as they cannot make it past Snowdin's cold weather. After running into her web, Muffet fights the protagonist. This fight is entirely avoidable if the protagonist bought an item from Hotland's Bake Sale. After the battle has gone on long enough, Muffet will receive a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins. The contents of the telegram vary depending on the protagonist's actions. After receiving the telegram, Muffet concludes that the protagonist does not hate spiders and decides to let them go, apologizing and jokingly offering to wrap them up in her web for free next time they come around. If the protagonist had bought an item from the bake sale in the Ruins and then used it right in front of Muffet, she will accuse the protagonist of stealing before receiving the telegram immediately afterwards. If the protagonist has purchased at least one of the items from her bake sale in Hotland, she will thank the protagonist instead of battling with them. If the protagonist decides to kill her instead, a spider will crawl and place a flower in the place where Muffet died. During the battle, Muffet speaks about how she was warned by someone about the protagonist's arrival and she was offered a lot of money for the protagonist's SOUL. She also explains that the money would help to finally reunite the spider clans. True Pacifist Route In the epilogue, the protagonist can return to her lair to speak with her, where she will inform the protagonist that the bake sale was a success and that she raised enough money to have a heated limo transport all the spiders from the Ruins. Depending on how much money the protagonist has spent at the bake sales, Muffet can afford various other things for the spiders with the remaining money. Genocide Route Muffet does not appear in her bake sale. During the battle, Muffet says that Alphys tried to get her to evacuate Hotland because of the danger posed by the protagonist, but she refused. She will eventually let the protagonist go as they have not hurt any spiders (spiders are not encountered as an enemy, with the exception of Muffet herself). In Battle * See /In Battle Trivia * Muffet was designed by Michelle Czajkowski, the creator of the webcomic Ava's Demon. * Muffet may be a child according to her creator''I had the privilege of designing a lil' baby spider monster you can have tea with!!! '' - Michelle Czajkowski avasdemon, 18th September 2015, Twitter. * Muffet's name could come from the children's nursery rhyme "Little Miss Muffet", in which a young girl eating cottage cheese is scared away by a spider. ** Her flavor text alludes the poem "The Spider and the Fly". * Attempting to call Papyrus before fighting Muffet in the Spider Entrance room will trigger the message "(The signal is clogged with cobwebs...)". * There is a glitch in the credits where Muffet's pigtails will appear below the ribbon on her hair instead of being placed on the ribbons. * If the protagonist uses a Spider Donut or Spider Cider after Muffet received a telegram, she will receive another one. This can be done indefinitely. * Her theme "Spider Dance", Napstablook's theme "Ghost Fight", the track that plays in their house, "Pathetic House" and Mad Dummy's theme "Dummy!" all share a common theme and are remixes of each other. * The purple SOUL mode used in her battle is the only one that doesn't reappear anywhere else in the game. * Some enemies, when attacked, will play the same laugh that Muffet uses leading up to her fight, but sped up. References de:Muffet es:Muffet ru:Маффет zh:玛菲特 uk:Маффет pl:Muffet Category:Enemies Category:Hotland